


In Prison

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Barebacking, Dark Wade Wilson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Prison Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 27 - Prison SexEvery day Peter does whatever Deadpool wants him to. Today is no different.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 14
Kudos: 290





	In Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretending to myself that I haven't been having a depressive episode, so really that's why Kinktober's carried on into November for me. Don't feel bad for me or anything - it's just I feel guilty for taking so long to finish this and I don't want it to ever seem like I've given up.
> 
> Anyway, here's something fucked up that I wrote.

From day one Peter had been Deadpool’s bitch. Fresh-faced and doe-eyed, Peter had entered prison with the naivete of a newborn lamb in a wolves’ den.

Peter hadn’t wanted Deadpool. He didn’t want anything to do with a huge hulking murderer with scarred skin, cold shark-like eyes and a toothy grin to match. But there wasn’t anything Peter could do - Deadpool wanted him, so Deadpool got him. Peter resisted at first but he soon learned that it made no difference. He couldn’t fight off Deadpool. He learned to take what Deadpool gave him without kicking up a storm. He learned that at the very least Deadpool was protection - if Deadpool was fucking him, he wasn’t living life as a free-for-all.

They stood together under the spouting shower-head. Peter silently washed Wade’s back, the act strangely soothing and meditative.

“Baby boy.”

Deadpool’s gruff voice called Peter to attention and he stopped moving his hands. It was his nickname - the only name Wade ever called him. Everyone else called him Parker.

Deadpool turned around, his muscular torso intimidatingly large, his cock similarly so, hanging at half mast. He didn’t need to use words. Peter knew to move closer and take hold of Deadpool’s cock under the pretense of cleaning it. He stroked along the shaft and gently rubbed his thumb over the head, his other hand fondling his balls. Wade’s breathing grew heavier and his cock grew in size until it felt hard and heavy in Peter’s palm.

“That’s a good boy,” Deadpool said soothingly. “Now get against the wall.”

Peter turned around and braced himself on the shower wall with his hands. He took steadying breaths, preparing for what he knew was coming. Large rough hands grabbed at his hips and pulled them down. Deadpool rubbed his thick cock along the cleft between Peter’s ass cheeks.

“Such a perfect cute ass, baby boy.” Deadpool pried apart Peter’s cheeks. “And such a pretty cute hole.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out Deadpool’s words. With wet fingers, Wade roughly stretched Peter open, Peter clenching his teeth to take the slight burn. Deadpool didn’t take long before withdrawing. The head of his cock lined up with Peter’s entrance, his thick cock pushing inside and forcing Peter to take it, body trying to adjust to Deadpool’s considerable size as Peter hissed from the pain. Leveling out, a groan emerged from Deadpool. Peter took a gulp of air before Deadpool grabbed a tight hold of Peter’s hips, taking broad purposeful strokes. He steadily increased speed, his hips snapping back and forwards and filling the room with the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Gasping in pain, Peter’s cock started to twitch to attention as some sick part of him started to enjoy the harsh mixture of hurt and slight pleasure of Deadpool’s movements. He hated this - that his body could even for a moment find some enjoyment from being fucked and used by someone like Deadpool.

"Never get tired of fucking your tight ass, baby boy," Deadpool growled, Peter crying out at a particularly harsh thrust. “Say that you love it. Say that you love having your ass fucked by my cock.”

Tears of shame pricked at Peter’s eyes. He knew people would hear.

“I...I love having my ass fucked...by your cock,” he choked out, not nearly loud enough, hanging his head.

Deadpool grabbed the back of Peter’s neck, squeezing hard. To his horror, Peter felt a jolt of arousal shoot right to his cock. He prayed to every deity he could think of that Wade wouldn’t notice, that he was too busy ramming hard into him.

“Say it like you mean it,” Deadpool said menacingly, a silent ‘or else’ painfully clear.

Peter swallowed whatever pride he had left, crying out, “I love being fucked by your cock!”

His words echoed loudly throughout the showers. His cheeks burned hot with shame. Behind him, Deadpool let out a husky laugh. He let go of Peter’s neck.

“I know you do, baby boy. You get so hard for me, don’t you?”

Peter whimpered as a hot tear rolled down his cheek. His cock leaked precome. “Yes.”

“Such a perfect ass for me to come in,” Wade muttered.

Peter’s cock ached as Deadpool entered the home stretch. Peter cried out in pain - it hurt so much, but it felt so good - and he pushed back all the moans his body wanted him to make, pushed back all the thoughts that so much as suggested that he might enjoy this, that Deadpool forcing him could ever be more than just something he had to endure. Peter’s hands pressed so hard against the shower wall that they grew white and his teeth clenched so hard he thought they might break. Within minutes, Deadpool’s hips stuttered and stilled, and with a deep heartfelt groan he came inside Peter’s ass. Wade’s heavy breaths filled the room. After a moment he withdrew, some of his come starting to drip out. Deadpool let out a satisfied sigh.

“You really are hard, aren’t you, baby boy?” Wade whispered low, his hand sneaking round to grasp Peter’s cock.

“You’re wet as well.” Deadpool moved closer and brought his hand downwards, thumbing the slit and feeling the stickiness of Peter’s precome. He wrapped his fingers around Peter’s length, stroking him fast and rough, forcing a whimpered moan from Peter’s mouth.

Peter could feel his body clenching, readying for release, but he hated it when Deadpool made him come. It was just one more thing Deadpool could control in Peter’s pathetic life, one more act of dominance over his existence.

"Don't be shy, baby boy." His voice was a dangerous growl near Peter's ear. "Come for me."

Peter tensed everything he could to hold back. A pathetic whimper slipped from his lips at the effort. He cried out when he felt Deadpool's fingers thrust inside him again, fucking his hole and brushing against just the right spot, Peter half-shouting in surprise as his orgasm hit him hard. Come shot from his cock as he moaned unrestrainedly, letting go of any effort to hide anything from Deadpool, any desire to resist what his body told him to feel. Peter felt like he was floating in bliss, living peacefully in a few moments of pleasure before it all came crashing down and he remembered.

He was Peter Parker, he was in prison, and he was stuck with a murderer who used him for sex, whether Peter wanted it or not.

Peter sighed, suddenly tired. They both cleaned themselves up and left the showers, putting back on their prison clothes. Peter followed Deadpool, shamefully sticking to his side for fear of something worse.

**Author's Note:**

> n.b. - am I using the dead dove tag right? when I was a young 'un, we didn't have that. I was around when people said lemons and limes. god, that makes me feel old.


End file.
